dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Bang Attack
& or & or & |similar='Big Bang Burst Big Bang Crash Brave Cannon Evil Impulse Galick Blazer Grand Smasher Multi-step Ki Blast Photon Bomber' }} Big Bang Attack (ビッグバンアタック) is an energy sphere technique used by Vegeta in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Along with Final Flash and Galick Gun, it is one of Vegeta's signature attacks. Overview In order to perform it, Vegeta extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle. He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. The attack's name and state is also reminiscent of the Big Bang Theory. Vegeta uses the Big Bang Attack against Android 19, during the same battle that he first fights as a Super Saiyan, and the attack totally annihilates the evil android and leaves only his head remaining. Later, Vegeta tries to blast Android 18 with the Big Bang Attack (shaped into an energy wave), but Android 18 dodges the attack and the big Paper Clip truck behind her gets blasted on accident, apparently killing the Paperclip truck driver. Vegeta uses another Big Bang Attack later in the same fight but, though a direct hit, Android 18 is completely fine albeit her dress is damaged. Vegeta also uses the technique in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler against Meta-Cooler, but the metallic monster teleports away and deals Vegeta a heavy punch to the stomach. Vegeta also uses the attack against Super Android 13 to help Goku when the latter was preparing a Spirit Bomb to defeat the Android. Majin Vegeta also uses this attack at the World Tournament Arena to kill some civilians in order to force Goku to fight him. Gogeta uses a variant of this attack called the Big Bang Kamehameha, combining the elements of both the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha. Vegito uses it against Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) right after turning Super Vegito, but it is shaped into an energy wave rather than a sphere, while retaining its enormous attack power''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 270, "Rip in the Universe" (Super Vegito's attack is called Big Bang Attack in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and Big Bang Flash in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z). As a Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta also uses the energy wave variation of the attack, against Kid Buu, but to no effect as Buu is able to dodge the attack by reshaping himself around the beam. Semi-Perfect Cell is shown to use this attack when destroying a portion of Android 16's head soon after reaching his Semi-Perfect form, and later while facing Vegeta. Also, Cell uses a similar technique called Big Bang Crash when he destroys whole islands with it. Baby, while possessing Vegeta, uses an altered variation of the move, wherein the attack is reshaped into a beam, and launched with the Final Flash stance. The attack power remains the same, but has the properties of a beam attack, rather than an explosive. Appearances in games The Big Bang Attack appears in several video games, including Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. Vegeta's son Trunks also uses this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Vegeta can increase the size and strength of his Big Bang Attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, at level three it turns into a red yellow and white "bomb". In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegeta launches the Big Bang Attack, but the blast does not explode until Vegeta uses a Ki Blast to destroy it and create a massive explosion. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Vegeta can use an enhanced version of Big Bang Attack called the Super Big Bang Attack. Baby Vegeta uses and performs the Big Bang Attack regularly in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. The Big Bang Attack has a few different colors in video games, whitish blue being the standard and usual color in video games, but in some games, it is yellow or orange. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta uses a variation called Big Bang Burst that he charges to be moderately faster and more powerful, at which time it has a pink color. In Dragon Ball Online, the Big Bang Attack can be learned by Fighters at level 46. In Battle of Z, Vegeta, Trunks, and Semi-Perfect Cell can use the Big Bang Attack. Variations *'Big Bang Burst' – A large pink close range Big Bang Attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Super Big Bang Attack' – A more powerful variant of the Big Bang Attack used by Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Big Bang Crash' – Cell's variation of the attack used while hunting for Android 18. The Big Bang Crash can also be fired from the mouth. **'Super Big Bang Crash' – A rapid fire variant of the Big Bang Crash used while hunting for Android 18. *'Big Bang Flash' – Vegito's stronger variation of the Big Bang Attack. It is an energy wave fired from the palm instead of an energy sphere. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' – The combination of Goku's Super Kamehameha with Vegeta Big Bang Attack, used by Vegito against Super Buu and by Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta against Omega Shenron. **'100x Big Bang Kamehameha' – A far more powerful version of the Big Bang Kamehameha. Trivia *In the original FUNimation dub, the Big Bang Attack is never named, even in the uncut episodes. Instead, Vegeta sarcastically says "Here's a little going-away present!" just as he fires the attack on Android 19. *In Dragon Ball GT, when Baby Vegeta is preparing a Final Flash, he shouts "Big Bang Attack!" This led to his Final Flash being renamed to Big Bang Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Gallery References es:Ataque Big Bang ru:Атака Большой Взрыв Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks Category:Energy Sphere attacks